forever and eternally
by kie-chan214
Summary: HiJack. hiccup is walking through the forest, he meets a strange man. Jack becomes Hiccups imaginary friend. but he wants more. read to find out. first time smut. don't judge me [onshot]


A/n new to this pairing loving it, this story is sort of drop dead Fred, wait never mind (warning smut, first smut don't judge me.

Hiccup pov

I was walking through the forest, a four year old walking through the forest, completely safe right?

Well, take your definition of safe and lower it by ten, which would be the safety of the babies of the village.

Anywhozles, I am hiccup horrendous haddock the third, the pathetic twig that is trying to pass for the heir of the village.

In my depression I didn't notice the boy young man who had walked up to me. The boy just stood there staring. I was waiting and waiting for him to say something; I stood there waiting until…

"What are you staring at?"… I snapped

"Uh, wha-da-ga you can see me?" he looked so shocked

"Of course I can see you, I'm not blind" I stopped to look up at the young man fascinated by his pretty blue eyes

"Well it's just that-"I cut off the big boy

"Hey mister, how old are you?" I look up at him; I should really ask what his name is

"I'm three hundred and eighteen years old, how old are you?" he smile crouching down to my level, he was at least twice my height, he was wearing a blue jumper, brown pants and no shoes.

"I'm four so I'm a big boy now" I put my fists to my hips and puff out my chest. "What's your name mister?"

He ruffles my hair _what kind of parent lets their four year old kid into a dragon infested forest in the middle of winter? _"My name is Jack Frost" he smile at me straitening up

"My name is Hiccup" I smile holding up six fingers "and there are six letters in my name"  
"you're pretty smart kid" i grin at him

"Do you want to come to my house, we have some lamb stew that i cooked, it's really nice" I grin up at him, he notices the missing canine in my toothy grin and I won him over

"Fine, but I would like to know who taught you strange danger" he said following me down the down thin dirt path, well I dragged him along by the hand.

I stop and turn to him tilting my head "stranger danger?" I say in a questioning tone "what's that?"

Well, there was but one thing for jack to do *face palm*

I stopped again turning to jack "mister, how come you hit you're self"

Before he could answer I started to walk again, we weren't too far from my house now. Just around this- there it is.  
"We're here mister" I dropped his hands and ran to the house to tell dad that I had made a new friend; I burst through the door "dad, dad I made a new friend"

Dad's head shot up is surprise "Really boy? Well bring them in let me take a look at them"

I ran back out the door and saw Jack climbing the stairs "come on Jack, hurry up" I ran back inside, I felt so giddy and excited and it must have shown because dad looked happy for me

I turned to see jack enter "dad, this is jack" I pointed to jack

"Uh, hiccup are you okay?" Stoic stared at his son

"Yeah, but you haven't said hello to jack, that isn't very nice" I frown

"hiccup you should lie down" stoic rubs my head "I'm going to go for a week sail tonight rest well, you need to go out and chop some wood, there is a whole lamb and a few fish in the fridge it should be enough to feed you for a week"  
"okay dad by you still haven't said hi to Jack" I said pointing at jack again

"hiccup, what are you talking about boy?" i turned to jack who looked as though he has went through this before, I turn back to dad confused "Son, there's no-one there"  
"what?" I stood shocked

"Goodbye hiccup see you in a week…maybe" and with that he walked out the door

I turned to Jack, who was still very much there.

"Jack why can't my dad see you?" I ask

"Well, I'm… I'm your imaginary friend" he grinned at me.

"Wow," I looked up at his hair, it had never occurred to me that his hair was white "can I touch your hair mister?"

He looks taken back but nods and bows his head, I touched his hair, it was cold but felt like water, so ran my fingers through it. But I stopped because Jack made a funny noise in the back of his throat.

"Mister, are you okay" I looked into his magical blue eyes, he must be an imaginary friend

He looked me in the eye and his face started turning funny colours so I told him.

"Mister, your face is turning funny colours"

"Don't worry about it Hiccup, call me Jack" he pet my head "why does your dad leave you here?"

"he has to go otherwise we'll never find the nest, then dad will never be home, so I hope he finds it soon" I look down, dad is never home and if he is he is always angry with me. But if the dragons leave maybe I won't be such a disappointment "I am Hiccup, Hiccup the useless"

"Don't say that, hey look at me, look at me" jack grabbed my chin and made me look at him "you aren't useless, you aren't, you are my friend and you can see me and others can't, so you're not useless you're just special"

"Thanks Jack" I smile at him with unshed tears in my eyes. He leaned in close and pressed his lips against me just like dad does when I do something right but dad does it on my forehead. Jack did it to my lips, when he pulled away and turned funny colour again "Jack what was that called?"  
"You don't know what that was, wow you are way too innocent" _he's four you're over three hundred you pedophile _"that was called a kiss, hiccup; you do it to people you like."

"I like you too" I giggle giving him a 'kiss'. It felt funny in my tummy, it doesn't feel like when daddy does it, it feels better. I was knocked out of my thoughts when Jack made that funny noise again and I felt something go into my mouth so I bit down hard. When Jack moved back I started to spit out "was that your tongue?" I squeal

"Yes, that was a different type of kissing, d-did you like it?" he asked looked up through his bangs

"It was nice until you put your tongue in my mouth" I smile sadly "I'm sorry if I hurt you"  
"It is fine I shouldn't have done it" he smiles 

"You didn't like kissing me?" Hiccup looked down at his feet sadly,useless

"N-no no, I liked it, I liked it a lot but- Nevermind" jack gives up.

A few days later Hiccup forgets about it completely but the memory is forever seared into Jacks memory and as time goes by Jacks feelings for Hiccup grow

- (Time skip a year) -

Jack has been my best friend for a whole year, no one else can see him and everyone thinks I'm a weirdo but Jack is still here so I'm doing something right. I started my training as a black smith today so I couldn't play with him so I'm sitting in my room waiting for him.

"BOO!"

I jump and turn around "Jackie you scared me" I hug him

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiccy" he apologised hugging me back "uh- listen Hiccup, I have to leave tomorrow, some people need my help. You're never going to see me again" I didn't want to see his face or let him go so I held him tight.

"Jack" he pulled away "you're joking right" he looks at me serious face "please jack tell me you're joking"

"I'm so sorry Hiccup, i have to go" I sat in his lap as he wiped away my tears

He put me into bed and we lay next to him like he does every time I'm sad but this time I know when I wake up, he won't be there with me.

- (Time skip to when hiccup is seventeen after the movie) -

(okay, during this time skip both movies take place, I haven't seen ROTG so don't hate me when I get things wrong btw Hiccup still has his foot and like in HTTYD gift of the night fury hiccup gave toothless a new tale)

Jack's Pov

I flew with the wind, the refreshing wind. It smells like home. Like Hiccup. There wasn't a day when I didn't miss that little boy. I do know that my feelings for him are completely taboo. But I didn't care and he didn't mind when I hugged him or when we shared the bed.

I was on my way to small village of berk and was surprised by all the change, for one: humans are friends with dragons as I went around the village everyone was so much more peaceful, maybe they found the nest. Two people are a lot less violent while roaming I noticed that the Armory was closed so you know something's up. That's all I got so far. I followed the people because there seemed to be a gathering going on. When I arrived I floated straight to the front and sat in a random chair. The person at the podium was Stoic; he looked much better and a lot younger, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"We are all gathered here today, introduce the villages new chief of tomorrow but he may-as-well have been chief three months ago, whenever someone has a problem the first person we go to including myself, if dragons attacked right now he'd probably be more calm about it than all of us here combined. And I think I've drawn this out long enough, so without further ado, welcome to the stand my son" Stoic stepped down and sat back.

My head snapped up when he said son, Hiccup? Hiccup did this? All of this? What the hell did I miss? When I looked up a young boy with floppy reddish brown hair walked to the podium. He was really thin and short compared to the other people in this room, but if he stood next to me he would only be a little shorter and lanky. When he looked at the crowd I was stunned, breathless as he lost himself in the endless forests of green. The eyes are a dead give-away, that is my hiccup. I lick my lips at this image he has grown up a lot. People may not see it but I can he has a lot of muscle, it's just hidden under his skin, I bet if he took off his shirt it would show some soft abs not hard like those body builders but enough for you to know they are there and if he took of his pants I bet-

" Hey every one, as of tomorrow I will be the youngest village chief and I'm glad you think highly of me so much so as to put my dad out of his throne so early but he deserves it, he put so much into this village and I think he deserves his time off. I can only hope that i will show such devotion to this village as my father before me and those before him. So I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third promise to devote passion and love to all those who belong to those in this village. Everyone will get their rights and all will have a say in the matters of the village, no one left behind all matters concerning death or war will be spoken to me and I will bring on the table in the weekly meeting including myself, my beta Snotlout, and my colleges Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. If we cannot agree it goes out for debate that village meeting at noon" hiccup was no longer the young insecure boy I had once known, he is now a demanding presence who will not be ignored.

"Hiccup, my boy, you don't need to rally the forces, you're being handed the right of passage, you don't need and argument to win them over" Stoic laughed at his sons antics but he had a fond look on his face.

"I'm trying to win them over I'm making them all a promise but I would like to know…" Hiccup looked out to the crowd making sure to look at each of the in the eye, he looked at me and my heart shot into my mouth but as soon as he looked at me he looked at me his eye flinted to the others " does anyone have a problem with me becoming chief tomorrow "

I felt myself freeze, the hiccup I know would have jumped at his father's acceptance now he casually brushes it aside and asks for the whole village's acceptance. I have missed something big.

"Yes you sir, come up to the front so we can discuss this" I hear hiccup say, I turn to see who has questioned him. I see a man bigger than Stoic come forwards and I panic. I am ready to attack at any given moment. Once the man reaches the stage Hiccup asked him his name.

"My name is Balthazar I am uncle to Snotlout and I object to you becoming chief when my nephew is much more suited to this role" he argued, I saw Stoic start to protest but Hiccup stopped him with a simple wake of his hand. Well, Hiccup seems to know what he's doing.

"Tell me Balthazar, if Snotlout was so much more suited to the role as chief, and I don't doubt that he can do it for he is more than capable, why have no one not even Snotlout himself questioned my positioning?" Hiccup asked steadily and boy was I impressed, Hiccup is defiantly not going down without a fight, I know from experience that if hiccup has an argument that he knows someone's wrong about he will fight to defend it.

"Well, I don't know why no one else stepped up to challenge you but I won't stand by and watch someone like you run us into the ground" Balthazar puffed out his chest in challenge but Hiccup didn't bite the bait. This is interesting, I smile at my hiccup.

"What makes you think I will do that?" hiccup asks tilting his head; I see he still has that habit, in question

"You don't remember? Do none of you remember. This is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third a.k.a. Hiccup the useless" he grinned when Hiccups stance faltered. But Hiccup just stared him dead in the eye.

"I think you, me and everyone else in the room can agree, I am many things but useless is **not** one of them" Hiccup smiled at him "and I am still failing to see your argument" both me and Stoic covered our face with our hands because we know that Hiccup is losing his temper.

"I'm saying you are wimpy fishbone that doesn't have the guts" Balthazar poked his stomach "or the brawn to be a leader" Balthazar threw a punch at Hiccup who caught it easily surprising everyone.

"Now, would everyone like to know the awesome part about becoming a dragon trainer" Hiccup asks "you get a great work out, because if you aren't able to keep up, you're screwed" he smiled at Balthazar "this village is moving forwards if you don't keep up you won't understand what is happening, and eventually you will just go through day to day life, mindless and obedient as an attack dog. And I don't want that to happen so you need to keep up" whistle Hiccup sure has matured.

Balthazar went to throw another punch which Hiccup caught as easily as he caught the first one but this time he looked pissed and when he spoke his words vibrated into my very soul and I'm sure it effected everyone else even more "There will be no fighting in the grand hall, it is a place for peace and talking if you want to fight become a trainer because I will not tolerate mindless violence, **do you understand**" he shouted, everyone including Stoic and myself were nodding as Balthazar bowed his head and sat back down.

"I have proven myself worthy of being a leader to this village but I would have stood down if someone had an argument and reason to step down, unlike Balthazar hear who merely disagreed without reason, he was heard by all but didn't take it well when he realised he was losing an argument and resorted to violence and that will not be tolerated because there is no reason to fight now" I like this hiccup just as much as the last, he is willing to help and correct someone of something if it is wrong while the Hiccup would have but didn't have anything to back it up.

"Any questions before I hand it back to my dad" he looked around and spotted some random "yes?"

"If there was a riot how would you handle it?" the young boy about twelve asked

"Good question, and if you don't mind me saying, this young man is an example, unafraid to ask if he is unsure and he had a reason to ask it, his curiosity was peaked and he moved to satisfy it. To answer your question young man, I can stop a fight by doing this" he paused to take a deep breath and then let out the most dragon like roar and it had authority in it, I was amazed, where the hell did he learn that "and of course if that doesn't work I will get security on them… Security!" he yelled and three nadders walked in lead by a smaller black one.

"Everyone meet Ginger, Razorclaw and Hiltstorm. They are security and you all know the chief of security right bud" the black dragon cuddled up to Hiccup, I was actually jealous of the dragon. Hiccup pets the dragon so lovingly it made me want to be a dragon well that dragon. "Toothless, Night fury, considered a freak among the dragons just as I was a freak among Vikings but when we were put together we discovered we weren't, we were just different, we were special and now we are respected among both races" he smiles at hiccups words, the words he had tried to tell him when he had first met him. "Well, I think I will take my leave from the stands thank you"

Stoic stood to take Hiccups place. "Now I will say this once and once only. Do not underestimate my son, if anyone deserves to break it would be him, Son you have already put more devotion into this village than anyone before you but the difference is that your devotion wasn't specifically for us it was to a better future and because of that devotion you have accomplished the impossible. In one month Hiccup had done so much more for this village than anyone else has in a life time and he has not only achieved it but he is keeping it that way. He was the first Viking to ride a dragon, he found the dragons nest, he gathered followers in people who didn't respect him, he defeated the queen of all monsters, he is a walking encyclopaedia on dragons he knows more in his head then in any books we have in history and the list continues but above all others he has surpassed all expectations I ever had and not only earned my pride but yanked it from me gave it back and taken it from me again twice fold" Stoic turned to Hiccup "if I had to choose anyone to lay down my life for I'd give it over in a heartbeat, not to the dragon trainer, not to the heir of the village but to Hiccup Haddock the amazingly awkward boy, to my son" he smiles and turns to the village "who's with me" he raises his glass with a cheer and to my surprise so does everyone else.

"Thank you everyone, I would lay down my life for all of you, for this village" Hiccup smiles

"Listen everybody, Hiccup, Gobber and I have decide tomorrow once you are chief we, as the elders will give you your first task to complete as chief and that will be to take the year off and find a partner boy or girl we don't mind because we have seen a few guys eyeing you in the crowd that's right we saw you, but if it is guy you will need a surrogate mother because we need an heir, now get some sleep every one, tomorrows a big day" Stoic smiled at the shell shocked Hiccup while sat there waiting for him to leave so I could go to his house.

When hiccup left he walked into the forest towards that little bowl I saw on the way here. I wasn't paying attention so much so I didn't notice Hiccup turn until I was pinned to a tree.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Hiccup hissed furiously glaring at me

"Now, now Hicky how is that to treat your best friend" I scold but in all truth I was thoroughly turned on by what was going on and if hiccup pressed his lower half just a bit closer he could probably feel it, if you catch my drift.

"Jack, Jack is that you?" he looked at me with happy eyes "Jack you're back"

Hiccup hugged me so tight he must have notice my obvious erection. Well, as far as a reunion goes this is going… well?

"Um, jack should I be worried?" he grins at me

"I haven't gotten any for a while, you know people not being able to see you kinda shot my chance at a relationship in the face" I raise my eyebrows

"'kay then, did you come back for any reason?" I smile at his no crap attitude

"Well, I should probably clarify the fact that I lied about being your imaginary friend, I am actually-"I was cut off

"You are Jack Frost the guardian of winter, I know I looked you up not to long after you left now answer my question" I grin at him and pulled him in close pressing my crotch against his and felt sparks shoot up my spine because not only did it feel great, I felt he is half hard so he likes it.

"I am here to court you" I grin grinding against him feeling his erection grow and boy if anyone thinks that Hiccup is small everywhere there would be very wrong. I create an ice rose and hold it to him "do you accept?" I grin as I felt him shake

"Uh- j-jack please" hiccup may be a fearless leader he is still a hormonal teenager.

"Please what? I won't do anything until you agree to court me" I start to massage him through his pants and I feel him twitching in my palm.

"Jack" he whined, moaning when I stroked him a little harder bucking up into my hand. Definitely like this Hiccup.

"Say it" I growl pulling my hand away and he immediately protested grabbing my hand placing it back on himself.

"Yes, Gods yes, just. Please Jack" he ran his hands through my hair I froze and moaned embarrassing ly loud. My scalp is very sensitive to heat like when he was younger and asked to touch my hair I had no idea that would happen but now, just his hand on my scalp was almost too much to bare

"Hiccup if we continue I would like to announce that we should go somewhere before-"I was silenced by Hiccup sucking on my neck. "Hiccup I mean it if we don't stop I swear I won't be able to stop m-"all thoughts lost when I felt his teeth touch my skin I swapped our positions.

Now Hiccup was pinned to the tree, I had his legs wrapped around my waist. His shirt was ridding up and I placed my hands on the visible skin "too much clothing" I don't know who said it but once it was out we were like rabid animals. I heard a ripping noise and I am sure it was my jumper, then there was a tear and it was Hiccups tunic.

A load moan came from both of us as our chest touched, we didn't have time for foreplay, we were out in the open just a few metres into the forest and we could be caught at any second that was exciting enough. We had waited twelve years for each other no time for patience.

"**Take your pants off**" hiccup ordered in his alpha voice and I more than obliged by ripping off both of our now completely naked and pressed up against each other and gods if it didn't feel amazing.

"Hiccup, can I be in you, because I have a feeling I won't be able to handle you without any lube. You grew up _bigger than_ I thought" I winked suggestively and he turned the most attractive colour of red I had ever seen.

"Okay, but I want to be on top next time" he grins still flushed

"So there will be a next time?" I grin "already thinking of next time? You want to think about now instead" when I was talking I positioned myself at his incredibly tight hole. Thank gods he was busy thinking or this will hurt so much more "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" he asks and I thrust upwards in his tight heated hole, I kiss him immediately to stop him from screaming and me from moaning but when I'm sure he won't scream I let go of his lips and moan into his neck "Jack, it burns" he cries as I move my face back and wipe away the tears and sent ice to my dick.

"Does that feel better?" I ask but I could tell by the pleasure on his face and due to his hot tight whole surrounding my ice cold penis, the ice was actually melting and working as a lubricant. After an hour or probably just a few minutes Hiccup squeezed my arm.

"Move jack" oh, gods you didn't have to tell me twice. With that I pulled out slowly relishing in the sound of him moaning then thrusting back in as fast as possible, I did this a few times and when I felt he was ready I set a fast pace.

"Jack" he moaned out my name as I found that sweet spot I had been looking for.

"yes, Hiccup" I growled out as I hit his prostate a few more times, this is actually the first time I have ever had sex, I may or may not have gotten into the kangaroos, not porn it's erotic literature.

"Faster, please faster "he whined and I went as fast as possible. Could feel myself getting close so I wrapped my hand around hiccups shaft and pumped furiously and I was surprised because hiccup came after a few fast tugs and the sudden clench around my dick I came moaning out hiccups name while he moaned out mine.

We sat there for a minute feeling amazing, like they were flying. Once they collected themselves and put on what rags were left from their clothes.  
"Jack lets go to my place and sleep" Hiccup started to walk away when I wrapped my arms around him from behind and bit down hard on his neck, sucking and liking. Once he detached him self

"Now tomorrows a big day for you so how about we sleep" I smile as we walk towards his house

Unknown to us there was a figure in the darkness, someone who had seen it all including jack himself and was ready to tear Jack to shreds. Because everyone knows that Hiccup id TootHiccup is Toothless human. My human

- (Time Skip) -

Next morning

I woke up feeling better rested than I have in a long time. My body was warm and when I stretched my back popped and there was a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked down at the young boy I was laying with and snuggled into his reddish hair.

"You know," hiccup murmurs making me jump "it's considered creepy to watch people in their sleep mister pedophile"

I smiled "do you remember how old I am young man?" I got up and straddled his lap as he lay down.

"It's always nice to wake up to morning wood" he groaned as I rubber my pelvis against his. "You are… three hundred and thirty years old"

I stop, he got it right. He knows how old I am from memory and I still don't know how old he is. No matter how old he is he will always be so much younger than me.

"Hiccup, how old are you?" I look down at him

"I am seventeen" smiles up at me

"How long have you been seventeen?" I ask

"A while" lol twilight moment "a few months now"

"You know that I am older than you by an era right?" I feel a little old now, thinking about it, I am really old. Hiccup is just a child to me no more than a few months old

"And?" hiccup looks confused

"And" you could choose so many younger people; you could leave me for any of them and what could stop you. In my thoughts I hadn't realised that one lone tear had slipped down my face until hiccup kissed it away.

"You know Jack; I have loved you since I first met you. As a friend, a brother, a guardian, my role model, my first and only love. The boy who took my first kiss and my heart the night he left, I promised myself I will change this town, just as he changed me." He kissed my lips, myself still on him but he is now sitting up while I am on my knees with my forehead on his shoulder "and you know what" he said breath tickling my ear "I did it"

I don't know why but those words got to me, sending a cold tingly feeling to wash over my body. I felt different, better, less heavy. I know I can fly but I feel like I am flying for the first time and I know. This boy. This young man, I am in love with him. And I will never let him go. Not for anything.

We got up and got dressed for the assembly happening in half an hour. My clothes were torn so I borrowed some of hiccups. I was wearing a tunic just like hiccups but it was blue and pants the same as hiccups but black. The pants bunched around my ankles and I still refuse to wear shoes, but hiccups pair of white fuzzy boots was pretty tempting.

As we head to the door Stoic entered looking for hiccup and his eye looked to his son and then towards me.

"Hiccup, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Stoic asks raising his eye brows

"He can see you?" Hiccup whispered in my ear but not making it obvious

"I think everyone can see now that I've marked you as my mate" I grin as I say this knowing hiccup is mine

"Dad, you remember that imaginary friend I had when I was four?" he smiles shyly at his father while I watch from the sidelines

"Yeah, that was you rowdiest year yet" Stoic smiles ruffling Hiccups hair

"Well this is Jack Frost, my imaginary friend" I chuckle at the look on Stoics face

"Hi sir, I am you're Sons Ex-imaginary friend, and I am as of last night, officially courting him. I wold like your blessing but I can live without it" I smile holding out my hand

I could practically feel the 'what the fuck, nigga is you crazy' face Hiccup was sending me.

"Hiccup" stoic grinned "keep him, he is strong and isn't afraid to stand up for what he wants"

I grin as we shook hands.

We all walked out the door hiccup was tackled to the ground by a giant black dragon. I think its name is Toothless. When the giant beast licked hiccup continuously then stopped to glare at me and proceeded to continue his licking, I knew it didn't like me near hiccup.

Once Hiccup got the monster of him, Hiccup moved to introduce him. "Uh, Jack, this is Toothless; he's my best bud and my right hand man" Hiccup smiles at the dragon, and the dragon shoots a toothless gin back.

Oh I see hence the name toothless.

"nice to meet you toothless, I am Jack, I was Hiccups best friend before you" I imply the before part, hiccup oblivious to the silent war while Stoic caught on rather quickly, he after all knew of the close feelings toothless held for his master.

Being his masters mate, Jack knew toothless wouldn't harm him, well in front of hiccup that is. Not if he wanted to stand a chance against me, to take hiccup. I could see it in its eyes, how it loves its master more than anything in the world. I can understand why, I mean this is Hiccup, the boy with the most hypnotising forest green eye I have ever met. He had me on a leash since the day we met; I can see why he caught the attention of others.

"Come on son, we've got to be there in three minutes" Stoic said walking out the door with us following suite. We walked through the town, so many people wave to us and smile at us, mainly hiccup. But all the attention I had, all the people could see me now and I was excited but not for being seen, but I can protect my spot as Hiccup's mate and he will stay with me.

Once we reached the town hall, a big gong was struck alerting the town of hiccups arrival and for the assembly to begin. It was rather boring, I didn't really pay attention to what was happening I was too busy glaring at Toothless the 'night fury', please moor like toothless the over-grown salamander . Once the traditional crest, a small pin with a star on it, was placed on hiccup the crowd went crazy, appending and congratulating everyone around the hall.

"Okay every one settle down now" Stoic raised his hands as to halt the noise, myself and toothless sitting at the side of the stage wondered what was going on "I would like to announce that my son has found a mate"

Ever villager was on the edge of their seat, ready to jump Stoic so he gives them the answer. Half the village's teens look at him with desperate tears in their eyes at the loss of their chance to have Hiccup as their own

Ha bitches he's mine

As if sensing my thoughts Toothless proceeded to light the floor around my feet on fire, of course my inner gloating made myself oblivious to this fact. While I am mentally dancing I smell something

I smell fried tomato, is there something bitting my foot? My eye widen in realisation, Toothless who had been waiting for my reaction.

I jump up screaming as loud as I can, running around the room praying to the moon the fire would stop soon (lol the rhymes and I didn't notice until I read it over again). Hiccup face palmed while Stoic looked thoroughly amused.

"That young man who is currently flapping about like a moron is my sons mate, so we are going to have to get a surrogate mother for an heir" I had jumped into a pile of snow just outside the door when I heard this and I immediately protested

"no way am I letting any other person touch hiccup in that way" I yell form the door way startling every one, I fly over to Hiccup and grab him around the waist holding him close and say in a deadly voice "mine"

And Toothless had a few protests to this. Jumping on stage suddenly he had arms and legs, looking like a tan human with black hair, but he had two big black wings and a tail. Boy was we surprised, but Toothless didn't look like he under stood either.

"Toothless" hiccup whispered breaking the silence in the hall

"everyone clear out" Stoic called, pushing everyone out the door and then following everyone else a few seconds after looking hiccup in the eye one last time announcing "Astrid has offered to be the surrogate mother"

Once stoic left I turned to Hiccup "you can't actually expect me to sit back and watch you and some girl go at it, you just can't"

"Jack, becoming my mate you have to understand that I need to carry on my family line" Hiccup sighed; we had actually forgot that there was a third person in the room.

"I won't let you" I say fiercely, I don't want someone else to touch you, I couldn't bear it. What if you thought they were better than me, what if you realise that 'm not the one you want.

"Jack, if you don't let me, you will be seen as a traitor to the village and banished" Hiccup sighed, hugging me and running his fingers through my hair.

"Why do you always do that?" I sigh leaning into his touch

"It calms me" he smiles so softly I am almost prepared to say yes to this crazy mother thing

"Hiccup, why do you need a surrogate mother?" I ask, looking in his beautiful green eyes filled with warmth that makes my eyes look icy and dull "why couldn't I have the baby?"

"Well, jack let's go with the fact, you are a guy" he laughs, but I frown, I'm serious

"I mean it, if we kept trying maybe, I could bear a child" I try to get him to see from my point of view. I was desperate. I don't want him to touch someone else, anyone else, because I feel our relationship isn't ready for that kind strain on it. Our bond is old and filled with love but we need to strengthen the bond, we have been apart too long for the bond to be as strong as I want it. I am still unsure, we may have had sex but we have yet to 'make love' and I don't want to do that until I know we are both in love with each other. It scares me, the amount of emotion rushing through me, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Jack you and I both know that men are unable to bear children" Hiccup smiles warily, I grew angry, and he's not even trying

"Hiccup, do you love me?" I ask and he is about to answer when I cut him "no, I mean really love me?"

"of course I do, do you think would let someone I didn't love do together what we did last night" He grins with a sparkle in is eye, but to me his words were like a knife in the back  
"Hiccup, last I checked the only way to have kids is to do what we did last night" my eyes are probably that luminescent colour of blue right now.

Hiccup started to laugh, the idiot started to laugh at me. "Jack?" he looked up at me "I don't need to have sex with her, I just have to give some of my sperm to the medicine man and he will inject it into Astrid, it's all going to be fine"

"Hiccup, you know you could have made that clear a while ago, but I still don't like this ostridge chick" I like the nickname I gave her

"Astrid" he corrects me

"Who?" I grin innocently at him leaning in to kiss him, when we notice the other figure that was in the room growling at us.

Hiccup backed away from me, now we gotta deal with this issue.

"Toothless, how the hell did this happen?" Hiccup asked the dragon, I decided it would be best for me to but out for now

"I made a to the moon" he answers in a deep rumbling voice "he said he is granting two wishes tonight, mine will start at noon, which is when I changed, and the other at one, so in five minutes"

"Do you know who else made a wish?" Hiccup asked while I cursed under my breath as toothless stared at me

"Jack did" Toothless answered

"Jack what did you wish for?" Hiccup asked worried because he knew it would involve himself and oh he couldn't be more right.

"Don't be mad but I wished for you to become a guardian" I looked down ready to be scolded and I could see Toothless relishing in this moment

I was surprised that Hiccup hugged me. "I am happy you want me to stay with you forever, I wonder what type of guardian I will be."  
The clock struck one (the mouse fell down) and when it did Hiccup hunched over as two giant gray wings, similar to toothless, burst from his back.

"Hiccup?" Toothless and I both question our sanity; hiccup has big grey wings, each about as long as he is high.

"Uh, why am I a dragon?" he asks looking at his wings, the only difference between toothless and hiccup's forms is the fact that Hiccup doesn't have a tail.

_Jack, it's nice to see you again_ a voice rang loud in all our ears

"Manny?" I haven't heard from him for a while and I stayed up awhile last night spouting about how lucky I am and how I want hiccup to be a guardian, I didn't know it would work!

"Yay" Toothless squealed like a little kid jumping on Hiccup "you're a dragon"

Whilst Toothless clung to his master and I went to grab him off, no one took notice that Manny had spoken to Hiccup.

"I'm not a dragon" Hiccup announces "I'm a guardian"

"How would you know that?" I look at him

"Manny told me, he said that before you wished for it that I was born to become a guardian that is the reason I could see you when I was young, the reason I was different. You know" he looked up at me with an endearing smile "he said that we were made for each other"

I feel as happy as I ever could feel, my joy actually brought tears to my eyes. I hugged him tightly, after toothless got off to sulk in the corner, knowing he didn't stand a chance against me now. Ha I win, and I got so much more than I could have ever hoped for, I wanted people to see me, but I would give that all up for hiccup to love me as much as I love him. Instead we fell in love and being together made me visible.

"What type of Guardian are you?" I ask smiling down at him in what I hope looked like love and not just the lust that I feel being pushed up against him

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, guardian of beasts" I am glad he got something suited to him. "It all makes sense now. My whole life I bragged about that day I would kill a dragon and make my dad proud. I hit Toothless; he was cornered with nowhere to go, but instead of killing him. I set him free, we became friends. I protected the dragons from everyone, I killed their biggest threat. I think of them as equals not as pets like everyone else. And now they are my duty as much as this much as village is if not more. The dragons are in my charge"

"Cool" Toothless smiles at us "Hiccup, I love you, Ana Behibak, Ngo oi Ney, Ik hou van jou, Tora dust midaram, and Je t'aime"

Dude, he just told Hiccup 'I love you' in like six different languages. I swear if Manny didn't just say we were mad for each other I would have torn that lizard's throat out. I could see the blood pouring down my arm as the creature withered and streaked while I watch the life leave its cool dead-

"Jack!" Hiccup shouted "you've been standing there grinning like a maniac for the past five minutes; anyway, Manny says you need to take me to meet the other guardians"

"Sorry, if Manny says so, we have to leave now" I grin grabbing his arm ready yo fly, o actually forgot he had wings since he tucked them away "sorry toothy, you gotta stay here"

He looked up at me with big eyes, oh hell no, I made puppy dog eyes and I ain't gonna be upstaged by some adorable creature.

"I mean it, only guardians can go" I grin petting him, I don't know why but I'm not as angry hat him anymore, possibly knowing the fact we've got closure on who gets hiccup. I won, he lost. Oh well. "Maybe next time"

He grinned at me with slightly pointed teeth. We told stoic what happened. Toothless would co-lead the village with Stoic until we came back. Our excuse the village, not including Stoic, Gobber, Snotlout the twins Fishlegs and… ugh Astrid there I thought it, was that we were going to go tell my family who live on another island.

On the way to the North Pole we were discussing what we did when I left. (Just watch the movie's because I'm a lazy ass)

I found that hiccup has changed a lot but not at all at the same time. He is still the same old innocent Hiccup with a few modifications a.k.a. scars here and there. He is still stubborn and you can't reason with him, but now he is a leader so he is a bit more flexible. I am proud of him, I would never feel embarrassed by him, and I hope in turn he would never be embarrassed by me.

We arrived outside North's palace, I was really nervous about having to share Hiccup with other people, especially that perv of a kangaroo who reads porn- I mean erotic literature, damn it.

We walk in side to find something I never thought I'd find.

Tooth lying across North's desk with North on top of her, and thank the gods they were clothed. By the time they notice us we were screaming 'why, why, why' throwing our heads back and forth. We were pushed back out and the door was slammed in faces, we heard some shuffling and scraping. The door was open against to show that North and tooth looked like they would any day.

"Hello Jack, my boy" North grinned blushing a little "what have you been up to-"

He stopped talking and looked at me, his face contorted in anger.

"Jack! What have you done?! You know that only guardians can come to this palace" North was pissed, I knew that but I just stood there grinning.

"North call sandy and the kangaroo, I want them to be here when I say this" I smile at Hiccup; we haven't had any contact since we left Berk, I missed touching him, but I will hold out.

- (Time skip) -

"Why did you call us here you frosty fool?" the bunny said and how I would have reacted any other day, but today I was too giddy to care.

"Okay" I called for hiccup and when bunny and sandy saw him, one gasped and the other looked shocked.

"Jack you have some explaining to do" North crossed his arms.

"Hiccup, meet my family" I gesture to them, he politely waves "Guardians meet my mate"

Another collective gasp, I look at each of their faces, tooth-excited, North/ bunny/ sandy- shocked.

"And" I could tell they were all thinking the same thing, there's more? "the newest guardian"  
I nudge hiccup forwards, and he was more than ready.

His wings sprouted from his back, just as beautiful as ever "My name is Hiccup Haddock, I am the guardian of beasts"

Once everyone goes through the introductions, the kangaroo decided to piss me off.

"So, mate. How's about ya drop this wallaby and come find a real man, you seem like the type that likes a real man" Bunny grinned, I didn't react because I knew hiccup was mine. Our bond has actually strengthened completely

"yeah, I want a real man, that's why I'm with Jack and not some Kangaroo" he glares up at the Kangaroo, dude I didn't even tell him that nickname, I walk over and wrap my hands around his waist and kissed him passionately. Just a lips to lips kiss but I put all my love into it. Collective aww. Except for the rabbit who went to sulk in the corner.

Now about my thoughts earlier, the only thing left to do, for the bond to be unbreakable is make love, so tonight we are going to do just that.

- (Time skip) -

We walk into my small house beside North's palace. The house looked just like Hiccup's except a few colour changes and ordainments out of place. I walk up behind my love and kiss his neck.

"you know, hiccup" I whisper huskily against his neck "to complete our bond there is just one thing to do"

"yes, but remember our deal" I remember the deal but I don't wanna be bottomed it worries me , I don't want be walking funny because a whole eight inches was shoved up my ass.

"Can I not be bottomed for now, i don't wanna ruin the time by crying, and I most probably will" I whine giving him my perfected art of puppy dog eyes. To anyone else, hiccup would look like a stone cold unforgiving Viking leader. But to me I could see he had cracked. I knew the answer was yes, well more like a frustrated and exasperated 'fine'.

My eyes shine with glee. "Next time I swear on our love" I smile pulling down the neck of his shirt and kissing his collar bone.

"Don't swear on our love, it isn't completely bonded yet. Swear on it after we are done" Hiccup groaned, grinning when I lifted my head to his, and in a passionate flurry of spit teeth and lounges we each fought for dominance. I stood tall as so to bend my head down forcing him to lift his, bearing his neck, to my surprise, Hiccups tongue had dominated my mouth. The kiss slowed as he took control, he took his time exploring my mouth each tooth, each corner of my mouth, he tasted me and I loved it. When he licked my tongue, I pulled back. We walked to the bed; I pushed him down and climbed on top of him. I had to ask. I want to know.

"Hiccup I would like to know who took your virginity?" I know what a way to kill the mood

"Toothless, he liked it rough" I could hear the shit eating grin in his voice but I am an idiot and took no note of it.

"What?" I draw out the syllables

"I kid, I kid"

"Why did you do that?" I say wanting to go to the emo corner, by that was still occupied by the kangaroo  
"That was for ruining the mood" he laughed then answered my question

"You did. This is the second time I have ever been this intimate in my life" he grinned "**now, in the name of the gods, suck me**" he ordered

I didn't reply I was too busy slowly striping him. He forgot I was going to take it slowly this time once I slowly lifted his shirt off his head kissing my way up as I did. Once I reached his neck, I moved to my mark, which I'm surprised no one noticed and bit him again. Slower this time licking and sucking while my teeth latched into his skin. Hiccup tastes sweet and sour with a hint of salt due to the sweat. And his scent, oh his scent, it's an earthy musk. Nothing artificial, completely hiccup and it was addictive.

I let go of his neck and pull away looking down at him. And that expression it just adorable, his mouth slightly open with a moan caught in his throat, his neck beared for me, which mark which I had drawn blood on. I look at the saliva trail going down his stomach and chest from my kisses. His eyes half-closed and glazed over with slight tears in the corner of the sockets.

I quickly pull my shirt off (the vests were disposed of with their shoes at the front door). I lean down grabbing his chin opening his mouth slightly, leaning down I kissed him open mouth-ly, no tongue. Just a nice warm kiss, lips moving, not in sync, but not out of time or rushed, just perfect, I started to grind against him, slow drawn out movements, instead of rushing like we did in the forest, I took time to make him feel every part of me while I feel every part of him.

He broke the kiss, throwing his head back moaning while I proceeded to attack his neck, grinding extra hard.

"Jack!" he screamed so suddenly it startled me causing me to thrust our groins together. This time I groaned and moaned while Hiccup gasped "please, jack please"

I started to nod, I looked out at the moon and noticed that it has moved quiet a lot, we have been at it for at least an hour, I hooked my finger on the edge of his pants and started to tug moaning as hiccup ran his nails down my back. Once I got his pants off I then tore mine off, I wanted this to go slowly.

I moved downwards, once my face was in front his thick eight inch penis, I kissed his thigh and felt him shiver. "J-Jack?" he stuttered

"As I remember" I growled licking him from base to tip, god he's huge, not that I'm small, I am six inches but jeez who would have thought "you said 'in the name of the gods, suck me', so I will"

With that said I wrapped my hand around his base and slowly taking him inch by inch. My other hand reached up to his mouth sticking two fingers in and he got the idea and started to suck. Once I had five inches in my mouth, I started to suck; bobbing my head I found I could take more and more of him in my mouth. He thrust up into my mouth and hit the back of my throat causing me to moan sending vibrations up and down his shaft making him moan as well when he did I took my fingers out of his mouth and while he was busy I stuck them both in to his tight hole. When I did he squirmed a bit uncomfortable, I sucked him for a while more and he got use to the feeling so I started to thrust my fingers in and out of him, he actually started to thrust back down onto my fingers so I put in a third and he didn't seem to notice, I gave his shaft one last lick before letting him go.

I took my fingers out, he whimpered at the loss, he ran his hands through my hair and I moaned way too loudly, I grabbed his hands and pull them away from my sensitive scalp, I shook my head, bangs covering my face.

"Don't" I whisper huskily "I won't last long if we continue like this, it's been an hour and a half and you have been making the most delectable noises." I lined my head up with his hole and teased it a little, rubbing against it

"Jack, I need you… now!" he growled and as soon as it was said I thrust in hitting home on the first try but instead of a fast pace. I took it slow, pulling in and out in and out inn anddd- I'm sleepy from all this thinking lets go back to hiccup and myself.

The bed was groaning under the slow hard thrusts, each one hitting that sweet spot making us both see white. My sweat drenched hair lay on hiccups shoulder as his body jolts and spasms with ever touch; I get as deep as I can. All that could be heard was me and my mates' groans and moans.

All of a sudden the door way opens revealing the kangaroo

"oi frosty, big man sent me to check on yas' –"when he looks up. He looked like a dear caught in a trucks headlights. His ears and tail dropped and the look on his face is priceless. He then pulled a road runner. I swear one second there, next second gone.

"should we stop?" Hiccup asks politely I knew he wouldn't stop

"nah, he's fine" I say trusting extra hard making us both moan. I wonder, since my hair is sensitive, is hiccup's back sensitive?

I touch his shoulder blades and his hole tightens around my member as he moans.

Fuck yeah, cum spot. I would fist pump but my hands are busy

"Do that again" he hissed, we were both close and we could feel it.

I run my fingers across his back softly and he runs his fingers through my hair. We were going to cum.

"Hiccup, open your eyes" he did as he was told and the emotions I saw in his eyes were phenomenal

"I love you "we both yell as we cum. His cum sticking to my stomach, and mine inside hiccup.

"my turn on top next time"

- (this part is snippets of their life) -

They went back to berk a few days later, Astrid and Hiccup prepared to have the baby, no strings attached. Hiccup and I were discussing names every night. And in bed we take turns on top. The deal is, is that first to cum is bottomed and boy do I hate this game. Because hiccup is the guardian of beasts. The first time he was on top I could not walk for days. When our son was born, we named him Leon.

Toothless has settled down with non-other than … dun dun daaa

The Easter kangaroo.

Leon isn't immortal. But we are happy with the time we spend with him because when he turns twenty he will succeed Hiccup as leader of the village while we go back to being just guardians. Oh you won't believe what happened when Cupid met us. He was out raged that someone else had created true love.

Hiccup and me, every day we visit our little boys grave and every night we ask many how he's doing. We never get an answer but we know he's doing just fine; otherwise we wouldn't be so happy.

Toothless and Bunnymund have been together for fifty years now, while Hiccup and I are five years ahead of them. They plan to have a kid, but they don't know who should be the father, because they are both weird looking.

Oh I forgot to mention Leon was really strong because he was half beast, he had the same build as his father he had all his feature except his eyes. He got those from Astrid.

Berk was In peace. Everyone was always happy we made sure of that. No more bad weather thanks to me. Good food due to dragons hunting, people soon saw dragons as people. And that was all hiccup could ask for.

The dragons died off all except toothless who is actually immortal in his half human form, so instead of helping dragons Hiccup helps all the other beasts. He has a liking for an American beast called a werewolf. He still has his wing, I still have my staff and everything worked out.

Jack Frost forever and eternally in love

A/n: okay play your cards right and I will write another about their kid. Any questions. Leave a comment/review. Flames are accepted. I am sorry if the smut sucks. I am a fifteen year old with absolutely no sexual encounters so this is all biased on imagination and smut I have read previously.


End file.
